


Post-Battle Stress Relief

by gin_tonic



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Bring Back The Porn Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gin_tonic/pseuds/gin_tonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Shepard comes back from a battle. Garrus joins her in her cabin. Not a lot of clothing is involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-Battle Stress Relief

The fight had been long and hard – and victorious – and Shepard, sweaty and grimy as she was, returned to her cabin for some much needed relaxation. She stripped off her armor as soon as the door had slid shut behind her, not caring that it banged against the hard metal floor, then shimmied out of her underclothes. She felt hot, excited by her victory, by her close dance with death. This was only the beginning, she knew, but it was fights like this one that made her feel alive.

Naked, Shepard stepped in front of her mirror and looked at herself. Face smudgy, red hair mussed – to take a shower would be the sensible thing. Calm down, relax, catch some good night's sleep. But she was too energized to sleep, too –

The sound of the door sliding open made her straighten up. There was only one other person who had the code to her private quarters: Garrus Vakarian. Garrus, she found, was just what she needed.

"You got perfect timing, for once," Shepard said as she stepped out of the bathroom. She hadn't bothered putting on a robe and Garrus – despite his indignation following her greeting – enjoyed the view.

"Excuse me?! I just saved your ass on that bloody planet," Garrus said and snorted as he moved further into the room. Gone was that awkwardness from their first night together, back when they hadn't been sure how this would work. If this would work. But it had and it did. Shepard moved closer and grinned up at him. Said, "You wish, Vakarian," and thumbed his nose, even though Garrus really had saved her ass back there. With a well-aimed sniper-shot, just past her ear and into the head of a mercenary. 

Garrus growled – low and predatory – and the sound sent shivers down Shepard's spine. Seconds later, he had her pressed up against the aquarium that covered one side of her wall and licked and nipped up her neck to the point just below her ear. 

Shepard tilted her head back and pulled him closer until his leg was between hers. The rough texture of his pants rubbed against her and she moaned loudly. No inhibitions here, no false sense of modesty. Garrus knew what he could do to her body, and he did it well.

"Fuck, Garrus!"

"Just what I intend to do."

The things Garrus' tongue did to her, kept Shepard from laughing at that dreadful pun. But her fingers, used to the specifics of the claps on Garrus' clothes, made quick work of Garrus' shirt and pants. Shepard moaned louder as her skin came into contact with Garrus' plates – hard against soft, opposites that came together in what Shepard considered to be perfection – and then let Garrus turn her around. She spread her legs automatically, felt his cock against her ass cheeks first, then against her clit as she moved to accommodate him. One hand on her hip, the other on her breast, Garrus pushed into her without further ado – hard and greedy. Shepard didn't hold back, pushed back against him as he started to move, gave as good as she got. 

Garrus' growled loudly, breath coming in pants. His movements became quicker, more erratic and Shepard was babbling nonsense, would tell Garrus anything if only he wouldn't stop moving, wouldn't stop making her feel like she was on fire, full of energy that was tingling inside her. The feeling was rising, spreading through her, pushing her closer to the edge.

"Please, fuck yes, please…!" And then there were Garrus' teeth at _that_ spot on her shoulder and one of his talons flicked her nipple. Shepard's orgasm rolled over her like a supernova, made her shout out and shudder and continue to fuck herself on his prick until she came down a little. 

Taking one shuddering breath, she pushed off of Garrus and turned around. Looked at his rock-hard cock, glistening with her wetness, and at his face that told her just how much he didn't appreciate her stopping to fuck him.

"Are you done already?" He tried for casual and failed. 

"Just got started," Shepard said and wiped her hand across her sweaty forehead, before kissing Garrus. Then she sank down to her knees and said, "I can go all night." Then swallowed his dick.

The End  
 ~~(Well, not really, because they continued to fuck all night before taking a break for napping and breakfast.)~~  



End file.
